Evil Angel
by xXxMasqueradeNightxXx
Summary: Have you ever seen a Black Mirror? Inuyasha has made the mistake with encountering one. could he have lost Kagome...and himself?
1. Chapter 1

Evil Angel 

_No, don't,_

_Leave me to die here_

There was a mirror. A tall, black glass mirror, cleverly hidden behind a broken wall within the ruins, covered in vines, to be kept away from those who will fall prey to its evil. But he found that out a little too late, when she, the one he swore to protect, stared deep into her reflection…

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome…?" He asked tentatively taking a faltering step forward, the stone beneath his feet suddenly icy cold. The air had shifted, an ominous darkness now loomed in the sky, and the scent of evil filled the stone room.

An undulating wave of evil pulsed from her body, making him step back. His thumb flicked at the rim of his Tetsusaiga, his hand instantly gripping the tattered handle. "Who the hell are you? Where's Kagome?"

"I am Kagome," she said with a wicked grin as she turned to face him. A small rush of wind from her movement ruffled past him, the smell of death on the currents. It may look like her, but it sure in hell didn't smell like her.

"I'm not going to ask you again," he said menacingly. He tugged at his sword, the blade scratching against its scabbard as he pulled it out from its sheath, a flash of blinding golden light following as it transformed into its Fang form.

"So you're willing to cut me to bits, even after I told you that I am Kagome?"

"You aren't Kagome!" He growled, tightening his grip on the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"Yet you don't attack," she said pointedly. "If I am not Kagome, then why don't you strike, Inuyasha?"

He hesitated…

"Exactly," she said triumphantly, lifting her chin.

He took a step forward, then broke into a run, Tetsusaiga trailing behind him as he ran towards her at a threatening speed. She just stared at him with her brown eyes, watching him intently. She took a step forward as he swung…but he stopped himself, taken aback from her sudden gesture, halting his attack. A deadly smirk crossed her lips, twisting her angelic features into…a demon.Because of his hesitation, she suddenly struck even faster than he had. Her blurred figure appeared in front of him, her hand clasping his fist curling on his Tetsusaiga, her nails digging into his wrist as she forced the blade back into its sheath. A sharp light exploded into his ribs that made him stumble backwards. He was able to catch himself, balancing on his feet before he could fall. As he turned, she struck again, this time, an even sharper pain cut through his chest; near his heart as her slender fingers plunged through the cloth of his yukata and deep into his skin. He winced at the pain, as he stared her dead in the face…She looked like Kagome, but there was this unimaginable cold emanating from her being…this couldn't be her…

Her fingers dug deeper, embedding deep into his skin. "You see, Inuyasha. There is a dark side to every one of us…some are well hidden, others are already surfaced…but some you have to pry out. Did you ever notice the darkness within me?"

Inside his chest, he could feel that her fingers dug open his wounds so that her palm was brushing against his heart. His claws grabbed onto her shoulders, trying to keep himself steady as his vision blurred. A sudden coldness, flared up within his chest that made him shudder violently. Kagome began to retract her hand slowly, causing him more pain that he couldn't express with a scream. She smiled at him and he could see her blackened heart through her once life-like eyes…now she stared at him with a cold, dead, blankness. "You will understand soon enough."

"What…have…you…?"The last inch of her fingers jerked from his chest that made him wince, then drop to his knees. He stared up at her, his vision blurring his image of her. A sudden nausea tickled the back of his throat, a dizziness washing over him as he rested his cheek against her stomach, breathing in her scent of death.

_No, don't,_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

"That darkness of you true demon form isn't the half of it, Inuyasha," she said as she backed away from him. His claws caught her sleeves of her school uniform, trying to prevent her from leaving. Trying to pull her back to him… but she slipped out of his grasp and he crashed to the floor, soaking in his own blood. "You'll become what you've always wanted to become…just open your heart to the complete darkness within you. I have."

Her laugh pierced a hole even deeper than the one in his chest. "Ka…gome."

_Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

He rolled onto his back, choking back blood gurgling in his throat. Kagome stood over him. Even though blurred, he saw two black wings stretch out from behind her back, a foggy mist seething from the feathers expanding over the skeletal frame of the wings. Black feathers fell around him as she took flight, through the broken roof of the ruins.

His breath became ragged as he struggled to breathe. Finally his breath faded. His vision began to haze, and then little by little, the night turned black, with only an image of an evil angel in his minds eye.

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyrics by Breaking Benjamin, the song Dance with the Devil**

Dance with the Devil

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

He gasped for air, his lungs burning with the rush of wind suddenly flowing through his chest. The breath of life.

He was finally able to open his eyes. He stared up into the vast clear blue sky, white puffy clouds passing over the sun, and its light disappeared for a second, shadows chasing close behind, then the light reappeared, blinding him, chasing away the shadows.

He pictured Kagome in his minds eye. Black feathers flashed in his mind and he winced. His hand shot up to touch his chest. His claws found the holes torn into his yukata…and he tightly gripped the cloth in his hand, remembering the pain that had exploded through him… the pain that Kagome had caused him. He cursed to himself, closing his eyes against the image of Kikyo's arrow piercing his heart, and Kagome's fingers cutting through his skin.

"_Inu…yasha_," a voice hissed around him. He sat up suddenly, his body stiff and tense, using his elbows to prop himself up. He was still on the cold, stone floor of the ruins he and Kagome had ventured into…how long has it been now? How long has it been since Kagome had…black feathers flashed in his minds eye. He winced at the images of that…evil angel, which took the form of his Kagome. He sat up now, leaning over his legs. His eyes spied the black feathers, glossy and glowing in the sun's radiance lying around him. His claws reached out towards one. He pinched one between his fingertips, surprised to find that it was warm. He breathed in its evil, icy scent and caught a hint of Kagome, lost amongst the frost.

"_Inuyasha_," the voice called in a rough whisper. He turned slowly to stare at his reflection in the black mirror. He stood, slowly, his eyes glaring at the demon staring back at him, a smirk on its face.

"Who…are you?" Inuyasha asked, standing straight to glare down at the sitting image of himself. Even though he saw his features in his reflection, he didn't see his half demon dog ears. His reflection had red streaks across his cheeks, blood shot eyes, and piercing blue pupils. He didn't wear a red yukata, either, but a black one instead and a silver breastplate protecting his chest, silver and black gauntlets were wrapped around his wrists and shins. His long white hair was tied back into a pony tail.

And he knew that he was staring at his true self, what he was supposed to born as: a full bred demon. The demon spoke, a grin on his lips. "I am you. What you want. You're darkest and deepest desire."

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ah. Yes. The human. You always seem to fall for human women," the demon grinned, cocking his head to the side, as if mocking Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. The demon just laughed. "She turned to her bitter darkness, because of you."

Inuyasha stood in a silent shock. His eyes widened at the thought…because of him?

"You're so clueless, half breed," the demon laughed mockingly as he stood, brushing his pants off. "I'll fill you in: Everyone has darkness in their heart, no matter how hard they try to deny it. Kagome saw her darkness, but tried so desperately to hide her desire. The more and more she tried, the more and more it consumed her. Because of her thoughts of you, she let the darkness overwhelm her. She refused to fight it now. There's no escaping it now."

Inuyasha ignored the demons taunts and stepped closer to the mirror, so that he saw his breath spread a thin mist across the glossy black surface, across the demons face. "Tell me how to get her back."

"Get rid of that Tetsusaiga, and you'll find out," the demon suggested, arching a brow, a grin twisting on his lips. Inuyasha's hand automatically gripped the tattered handle of his sword, hesitant. From what he already knew, this sword was protecting him from that demon that stared back at him, that demon that lay dormant inside him, for now. Before he could continue his thoughts, the demon interrupted him. "That's exactly it, Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga prevents you from becoming what you desire the most. The darkness within your heart, me, is the only one that can help you obtain the blood of a full demon. No more chaos. Just blissful power and control."

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

Inuyasha hesitated, thoughts of his past slaughter, his preying on humans, flashed in his mind, making him wince. Blood soaked in. Sooner of later, his own claws could turn on Kagome… "Stare into the darkness of your heart, Inuyasha. The blood will no longer soak in, but slide right off. Just think about it. No more hesitation, just instinct."

Inuyasha stared at the demon, his pupils thinning. The demon smirked, victorious. "That's it. Invite the darkness…become the darkness," he soothed.

His sight became glazed, and he stared through a thin misty veil. He watched as visions of his future victories over the weak and the powerless unfold before him. His stomach clenched at the thought of meaningless slaughter. This is what it meant to become a true demon, a full breed. In this future, he didn't see Kagome by his side. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had dissolved into thoughts of the past. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kagome…

He willed himself back, the mist lifting, as he watched his demon pulling itself from the black glass. Then he realized the most important mistake that he could be making…he'd be putting Kagome in her grave if he followed through with this.

This was the darkness within Kagome: himself.

He blinked back the coldness seeping around him. He pulled away, taking a hazardous step away from his demon that reached intently towards Tetsusaiga. Instinct made him grab the demons throat with his claws in a powerful grip. "I see through your lies," he growled through clenched teeth as his anger boiled over. He clenched his free fist into a tight ball, and with no thought, swung. His knuckles caught his demon in the face, driving him back into the black mirror until his fist caught cold glass, shattering the mirror to a million fragments, brilliant crystallized shards rained down over him.

He pulled away, picking black shards from his skin. He glanced around through the rain of black shards, and a sudden thought came to him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He pinched a shard between his fingers and stared at it, remembering the last time that Kagome had been under the spell of a black shard again…could this be the work of another tainted shard? Could it be that Kagome herself was tainting the sacred jewel?

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

A cold dead wind pressed around him, blowing his hair and clothes about him. He turned, smelling Kagome's death scent filling the stone room. His eyes fell upon a descending Kagome, her black wings spread out behind her, scattering an array of glossy black feathers about the room. But she looked different. Instead of her regular school girl uniform she wore skin-tight black leather, and silver armor. A beautiful, fragile, warrior angel.

"And you still refuse to be with me," she said bitterly as her dainty feet, covered by leather boots, tapped against the stone floor. She stood facing Inuyasha, her face set in a scowl, as her black wings settled around her like a cape. Demonic ears replaced her human ears, and thin pupils made her features stand out in a sinister way. When she spoke, she bared her demon fangs. "If you won't be with me…then I'll be damned if that Kikyo will have you. Prepare yourself Inuyasha. I'm going to send you to where you should've gone fifty years ago, but this time, by my side."

"Kagome." He said her name in a hushed tone; his stomach curling with contempt towards himself. Why didn't he see this before? He could feel the deadly rage seething from her in undulating waves, mixing with a bitter sorrow and an icy jealousy. He stared dead in her eyes as he gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga. He watched as she spread her wings and opened her arms, ready for his attack. He pulled the blade, scabbard including, from its string that wrapped around him.

Instead he threw it aside. "I won't fight you."

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_Hold on. Hold on._


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing Slowly 

_Who am I to save you,  
To try and tame you,  
And now that you are free of me?_

Instead he spread his own arms wide open, embracing the coldness spreading around him. His eyes focused on her, steadied on her face twisting in a sudden anger, distorting her angelic features into that of a monstrous demon. She didn't look the same...

Her black wings folded behind her, her arms dropping to her side, her long fingers curling into fists. She began to walk towards him, taking long easy strides, her hips moving sinuously as she moved. "So you will die without a fight? That's a first, Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault," he replied sadly, bracing himself for her attack. If only he had opened his damn eyes to see that pain that he caused her, this would never have happened. There was just something that he could do to get her back…but how could he purify the tainted? How could he change black to white? What could reach through the darkness to her and pull her back…Well, of course light…but what is Kagome's light?

She didn't answer him. She just stalked towards him, her hand drawn behind her as long black talons stretched from her fingers. He watched her intently, his mind racing towards some kind of solution to fix this. But none popped up…was death his only option to bring her back?

Kagome attacked.

_So who was I to hurt you,  
To desert you,  
When you needed me there,  
So now that you've learned to hate me,  
You're finally set free_

A muffled cry. Black feathers scattered.

Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his arms, as he once did with Kikyo. He couldn't even lie to himself who felt better against him…but he really wished he could get another chance without her claws stabbing his heart. At first, she struggled against his hold, but he refused to let go. He held her head against his chest, as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Kagome…I was so caught up with my goal to become stronger, to become a full demon, I didn't realize what you wanted of me…"

Her body began to shiver against his. "Inu….yasha."

He tightened his grip, fighting back the blood crawling up his throat, the sudden dizziness clouding his mind, and the fogginess blinding him. "I saw what it was like to become a full demon, Kagome. I saw the power, I saw the strength…but I didn't see you…and I hated it."

Her body convulsed, violently, as the black feathers of her wings began to shed off; little by little they began to drop and sail to the ground revealing the black skeletal frame of the wings. "Inuyasha!"

"Come back to me…Ka…go…me."

"Inuyasha!" Was all that he could hear, her voice fading with his vision, as he fell away from her, his heart beat fading, as he fell back into darkness.

_And I'm breathing slowly,  
Like you said to do when you had lost control,  
My head spins from God's wind,  
That carries you away from me,  
Looks like you got away from me,  
This time,  
For good..._


	4. Chapter 4

All Around Me

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips_

His body fell away from her own.

Black feathers scattered slowly around her.

Her breath caught in her throat,

Her heart beat stopping as he slipped through her fingers, into darkness.

As the bones from her wings crumbled into a white misty glittering dust, swirling around her, she dropped to her knees beside his body. Tentatively, she reached out towards him, her senses whirling in a frenzied mix, her fingers trembling violently, her heart hammering in her head, and the sound of her blood, catching fire as it rushed through her. Her fingertips brushed against his lips, the warmth from his skin fading slowly. Tears blurred her vision. What has she done?

This couldn't be happening. All because of her childish jealousy. Kikyo was strong…that's all she wanted, to become strong so that there would be no competition between them, and finally she could be one with him…with Inuyasha. That's all that she wanted. Oh God…

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

"Kagome…" His voice wavered, falling between the border of life and death. His hand, cold and clammy, but soft to touch, reached towards her. She took his hand within hers and held tightly. She watched as his eyelids fluttered open and he stared at her, a small smile crossing his lips. "You're back."

She could only smile back, her chin quivering. She nodded, a tear cascading down her cheek. She held his hand close to her heart, her thumb pressed against the pulse beating in his wrist against her skin, their pulses melding. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. This is all my fault…I should never have…I should've…Please don't leave me."

He didn't answer. He could only smile. Already, she could feel his grip loosening. She squeezed harder, trying to pull him back to her, trying to be his guide back to her…but he just kept slipping away from her, out of her grasp. "Come back," she pleaded. "Come back to me."

She leaned over him, letting her tears fall from her eyes like liquid diamonds onto his paling skin. He winced, letting the tears slip into his mouth. His other hand reached towards her face, caressing her skin as he pulled her face down towards his. He whispered something against her lips, letting their breath mingle before he pressed his chilling lips against her own. She enjoyed the rush of emotions spin out of control through her, the buzz tickling her muscles from his sweet taste. He didn't let go of her; he refused to let their moment pass by so quickly, and kept her locked in their passionate embrace.

Beneath her, his body began to pulse. Her heart sank, a depression settling over her. This couldn't be his last…this just couldn't be the end of it…no, not now.

But instead, a sharp breath rushed through him, making him arch against her. She tried to pull away from his grip, but he held her tightly against him. Then she understood when she felt his chest rise and fall with a steady breath flowing through him. A strong pulse from his heart began to throb beneath her fingers. She let a joyful cry escape her lips, against his skin. More tears fell over him, a tranquil feel of love washing through him.

His lips moved beside her ear…her heart did somersaults in her chest, her body relaxing against his when he whispered what she was dying to hear from the beginning.

Darkness had consumed her heart because she couldn't accept who she is, who he wanted to become, who he loves. Because of her jealousy, she had almost lost the one that she loved. Even though she could seal away her darkness, there was just one way to keep it at bay, and that was by accepting it.

She stayed with him, against him as he held her close, unmoving as the sun washed over them, then the sapphire blanket of night settled above them, the moon's full glow warming them, welcoming them into night's embrace. And she could feel his love flow through her, all around her.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

**Jay's Notes: Yea…I don't think that this went according to what I had in mind…it's way shorter than I had imagined it. It was meant to be longer…but yea…it ended up this way. I hope you I enjoyed this story, thus this is the conclusion. Thanx for reading. **

**Luv your one and only,**

**Jay**


End file.
